thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Hello TheSonofNeptune. I am back and would like to work some more on this wiki. Will bring the characters up to date soon. Do we no longer add plots to the movies and episodes? RE: Wiki header I think it seems to work nicely; the header itself is especially nice, as it's kind of just there and not physically clashing with anything. —MakeShift (talk · ) 07:02, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Still trying to work out how this thing works, so I had a few problems adding the Malory trivia on Jenkins age. I do not feel this it irrelevant, however. Judson's page has his age. That was why it was in a trivia section, not part of the character biography, and why it used the language that it did: According to, if, would make. Good science fiction requires good science, and good mythology based fantasy fiction requires good knowledge of the mythologies. There are more than several different sets of Arthurian mythologies out there. Malory is the only one that gives Galahad's age. None of the others that I have researched so far disgree, or provide anything that could be dated otherwise. However, that being said: it's your ball, as they say. Have it your way. I'm sure everything you've got in there is perfectly accurate. I don't know what a sandbox page or how one is denoted or why I'm supposed to not look at a page on a public wiki. Tzigone (talk) 23:04, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm so excited that someone else loves this show as much as I do. I'm glad someone else is here to help keep things organized. Quick question, I just re-watched the three movies, but I don't remember seeing, or hearng about, the golden fleece or the little boy atomic bomb being in the library. If they were, could you tell me where? It would be awesome to see. In the mean time, I am just going through and editing which items are actually in the library (and not just theorized to be there in different fanfictions lol), and making note of the expanded mythology. Looking forward to seeing new items in season 2! Best, Cms0128 Hello! I couldn't help noticing that you have reverted all of my edits? Would you like me to start referencing where the information is coming from. I can promise it is accurate as I have been binge watching the first season this week lol. Cms0128 (talk) 02:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Also, some of the information is flat out wrong. E.G. on the Mystery Houses, no where is it mentioned that one of the houses was destroyed in the 1800s. Jenkins only says that one of them supposedly went missing. Secondly, while I am full support of referencing where information is found, I did that on the Library list of Items, and you still reverted it. Which way would you prefer?? I am all for adding information to expand the breadth and depth of the wiki, but please maybe trust your fellow contributors if they actually put the references in. We are all trying to make it better :) Cms0128 (talk) 02:25, September 17, 2015 (UTC) What codings?? What are you talking about? All I did was add an item they directly referenced in the season premiere tonight! I thought it was supposed to be a list of all items in the library?? Is it not anymore???? Cms0128 (talk) 03:08, November 2, 2015 (UTC) OK! I did my best to hand type everything so no weird coding happened. All items mentioned have been directly referenced by season 2, episodes 1-2. No more coding issues :) Cms0128 (talk) 17:22, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello Pervert69 (talk) 02:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Pervert69 Remember me from Riordan wiki? Commander Tool Belt (talk) 06:41, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Affiliate Hi, I'm a Bureaucrat on the Midnight, Texas Wiki, and I would like to become an affiliate of The Librarians wiki. :) Bennett Blood Mage18 (talk) 20:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! Dear SonofNeptune, I am very glad to have found your wiki, it is obvious a good job was done. I just wished to let you know about how great this wiki is. I have resolved to help this wiki in any way I can (it gives me an excuse for rewatching the episodes and movies). I aspire to contribute enough to become an administrator, though I am not afraid to work for this. Again a great job. Hoping to see you around, The Lord of the Lord of the Rings (talk) 03:10, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Do you mind taking down the picture you put up of me on this Librarian site? It's pure vanity, but I had like a 102 tempurture that day and I felt and look like death. Thanks, Peter WintherPwinther (talk) 00:22, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Spiff Hi there! I wanted to reach out and see if you'd be interested in a wiki spiff. I'd create a new wordmark, background skin, and curate a new main page. Anything I change is subject to your approval and can be reverted back if you don't like it (but I hope you do!). Let me know if this is something that interests you. Witnessme (talk) Discussions Thanks for the getting back to me! I also wanted to give you the heads up that because the new season is coming soon, we wanted to turn on discussions so that community members have a place to talk about all things Librarian. The Discussions is great because it is a mobile friendly tool and has the potential to turn casual mobile users into desktop editors. If there's anything you need in terms of moderation help or anything else, please let us know. To learn more about what you can do in Discussions, check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Discussions Also, read more about how you can customize your Discussions and set up guidelines for contributors: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_and_Moderator_Tools_in_Discussions Thanks so much!Witnessme (talk) 18:15, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to check in and see if you'd considered my proposal about turning on discussions. Get back to me when you can! Witnessme (talk) 21:14, January 12, 2018 (UTC) stylistic question Hi, Neptune. Are you looking to add detailed summaries and trivia or quote sections to the episode pages, or is there a deliberate policy of minimalism? I didn't want to just mess things up if a community decision has be made, but the pages for episodes as is feel a little Spartan. Hope you're doing well, Alex Alex Jiskran 18:02, December 15, 2017 (UTC) If the offer stands It would be helpful to have Admin or Bcrat status, to be able to make changes. Happy 2018! Alex Jiskran 22:40, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey Dude, Peter Winther here. Any wa you can take down that photo you have of me on this wiki? I had a 103 temperture that day and vomited almost 30 secs after this pic was taken. Woudl LOVE for this not to be online for pure vanity purposes. Thanks! Peter Winther Pwinther (talk) 08:06, January 31, 2018 (UTC) I knew I regonized you, your from Riordan wiki! I didn't even know you were still online. Oh and just so you know I'm a Content Moderator on Riordan wiki. Yours Truly Valenthyne (talk) 02:28, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi Jiskran! I’m a recent fan of the show The Librarians and I think it sucks that it was cancelled. Anyways here’s my question On Season One Ep. 5 “And the Apple of Discord”, Ezekiel Unknowingly declares a Conclave and right after Sylilandria Of the Fae Legions enters comes this other character Zeke announces as “Cuchlann Of The Iron Kingdom”. Would you or anyone else in The Librarians Fandom happen to know who this actor is or if he has like a social media presence? I am writing a movie and I think he might be the perfect fit for it. He had strawberry blond almost red hair, wearing a white short sleeved collard shirt and a red black and grey kilt on the show. He also looked super muscular almost like a bodybuilder or weight lifter. I will send you a picture if I can for reference. 19:26, November 24, 2019 (UTC)screenwriter 93 8486CC6C-5E67-4890-9DC8-D704D7D7146C.jpeg|Cuchlann Of the Iron Kingdom. Season One Episode Five The Librarians. Who is this actor? Anyone know please help.